1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk, and more particularly, to a method of recording data on the disk, and a host apparatus, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, an optical recording information storage medium, and a computer readable recording medium storing a program, each of which perform the method of recording the data on the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to its characteristic that data is recorded only once, it is impossible to overwrite recorded data in a write-once medium. Accordingly, only special recording methods, such as disk at once or sequential recording in units of tracks, have been used.
Commands to record data on an information storage medium can be roughly broken down into two types. One is a simple data write command, and the other is a verify-after-write command used to request verification of the reliability of data after the data has recorded. The latter is performed for data requiring a high level of reliability, such as file system data. This is because when a defect occurs in ordinary data, the damage is limited to a file unit, but in the case of a file system data, if the file system data cannot be recovered, the entire medium cannot be recovered. Accordingly, if through verification it is determined that the reliability of data is degraded, a defect management method is performed such that the reliability of data can be guaranteed.
However, when a host is asked to overwrite data in an area where data is already recorded on a write-once medium, it is difficult to achieve the purpose of the host with only the above two commands. Accordingly, a method capable of performing overwriting data on a write-once medium as if on a rewritable information storage medium is necessary.